


A Light Shines Forth

by Bilbosama



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, this is dumb but I just had to write it so I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama
Summary: Haruhi skipped the third music room and opened the door to the next room. What happens next was shocking for everyone involved.





	A Light Shines Forth

**Author's Note:**

> So over the weekend I watched a few episodes of Ouran, got nostalgic, and went down the fanfic rabbit hole. Somehow, I found that there isn't any stories about Haruhi joining the Black Magic Club. So I tried writing one myself and got this instead. *shrugs*
> 
> Maybe someday I'll take another stab at it but I don't mind if other people write this AU. :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. OHSHC belongs to Bisco Hatori and Bones. I'm just here to play in the sandbox for a bit.

Haruhi Fujioka sighed as she walked up yet another staircase. She just found another library full of chatting students. How is somebody supposed to study in peace around here?

She found herself in an empty hallway. Looking up at the room signs, it appears she found the music rooms. As she approached Music Room Three, she decided to rest her ear against the doors.

There was sounds of giggling with the occasional squeals coming through the doors. A masculine laugh joined in.

Yeah, no, Haruhi decided while faintly blushing. Not gonna interrupt that.

Haruhi approached the next set of doors and checked again. There was a quiet rumbling sound. Almost like there was a heater or something running in there. Weird.

She shrugged and opened one of the doors. She was greeted by darkness and the rumbling sound got louder.

Haruhi ran a hand along the wall by the door before finding a light switch. As she did so, she realized too later that the rumbling sounded like human voices chanting.

The light came on.

A group of people dressed in black robes hunched over a circle screamed.

"THE LIGHT IT BURNS!"

"WHO DARES TO ATTACK THE BLACK MAGIC CLUB?"

"MY EEEEEYEEEEES!"

"Sorry!" yelped Haruhi before flicking the switch off and slamming the door shut. She quickly ran down the hallway.

Meanwhile, in Music Room Three, the Host Club and its guests glanced at the door connecting the room to the Black Magic Club's lair. They all could hear loud whimpers and vows of vengeance against the 'agent of light.'

"Should we check on them?" asked a girl.

Tamaki gulped as he remembered his last encounter with the club's leader, Nekozawa. He suppressed a shudder and smiled at the concerned guest.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. They sound like they're dealing with it," he said soothingly as he hoped whoever startled Nekozawa's club will be able to avoid their wrath.


End file.
